


Trampoline

by blackjackedua



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Past Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackedua/pseuds/blackjackedua
Summary: When I dream of dying, I never feel so loved.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Kudos: 13





	Trampoline

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Trampoline by Shaed and Zayn Malik.  
> I'm not really sure what exactly it is about and what it means, English is not my first language so it is my understanding of the music and the lyrics.  
> I hope you enjoy anyway, don't hesitate to correct my mistakes!

_I've been havin' dreams_

_Jumpin' on a trampoline_

_Flippin' in the air_

_I never land, just float there_

Alex used to dream about leaving for a big city and making music. Making music was natural for him, the words flowing from his mind, his fingers on the chord. He could lose himself in his guitar and notebook for hours.

_As I'm looking up_

_Suddenly the sky erupts_

_Flames alight the trees_

_Spread to fallin' leaves_

_Now they're right upon me_

When he met Michael, all those plans exploded. He could never regret lending him the toolshed, or his brother’s guitar. He could never regret trying to kiss him or Michael kissing him in the museum, but it was a mistake still.

A mistake that his father took advantage of and it cost them greatly.

_Wait if I'm on fire_

_How am I so deep in love?_

_When I dream of dying_

_I never feel so loved_

The pain was excruciating, the ringing in his ear deafening. He could barely move, his consciousness slipping away so fast he was starting to hallucinate.

“Manes!! Alex! Alex, stay with me!”

He knew it was the end, he could feel it. How he wished he could have seen him again, be in his arms at least one last time before this tour. It was like they were only good at fucking and fighting now. So pointless.

_I've been having dreams_

_Splashin' in a summer stream_

_Trip and I fall in_

_I wanted it to happen_

_My body turns to ice_

_Crushin' weight of paradise_

_Solid block of gold_

_Lying in the cold_

_I feel right at home_

Rehab was a process. Of relearning everything he knew, rethinking and redoing every movements he thought were a given before.

But after all, in a way it wasn’t so different than when his dad was slapping him around and he was forced to hide it.

It was just less visible before, now everyone could see it.

_Wait if I'm on fire_

_How am I so deep in love?_

_When I dream of dying_

_I never feel so loved_

So much hurt. Everything was just hurting. No light at the end of an endless tunnel.

_Wait if I'm on fire_

_How am I so deep in love?_

_When I dream of dying_

_I never feel so loved_

No real friends, no real family, no purpose, nothing.

_I never feel so loved_

**BANG**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far, I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments always welcomed ;)


End file.
